Talk:All countries/@comment-5822652-20180207083124/@comment-5822652-20180622142102
I had the opportunity to use the Unlimited Asia SIM in China and HK and it works fine, I didn't use so much data, maybe 0.5-1GB per day during 2 weeks but it was working fine with very good 4G coverage both in China and HK (but only one operator is working, you have to check on the website). Too bad that the unlimited EU and Asia doesn't exist anymore as it was, now it's only package with unlimited slow speed after (see in the page above, it has been updated). I still have my other card that I use while traveling the rest of the time. Italy is still a pitty with mostly Wind that work last time I tried but now from their website the offical partner is Tre (I think it worked once for me last time also), so next time I'll try using Tre but again it's limited to 3G. Check here to see what operator is used in each country and if it's 3G or 4G https://www.bnesim.com/coverage/ Another point to mention, they are doing a lot of promotion by email, and it's already the second time in a couple of month that you can buy data (or minutes) at half price (they double the data purchase during 24h discount). So if you manage to have some GB in advance, you might be able to get these for half price. Finally I had a strange issue recently. I got a new phone that is dual SIM (Xiaomi Mi Mix 2) and the SIM didn't work in it. Even worst if I install the BNEsim with my home SIM, both SIM refuse to work. It's the same with my old Asia Unlimited SIM (I don't even know if it work or not as it is not detected by the phone). Note that all other SIM I tried in my new phone worked well and both BNEsim I have worked in my old phone. Also note that both my phone are rooted with Lineage OS, I'm not sure if it has an impact or not, but I have never seen such issue with a SIM card in the past. It can be the time of SIM used that has an issue, my phone that is defective or my custom OS that has issue only with this type of SIM. BNEsim offer to change my SIM during a chat if I cannot solve my issue, but then I contect them back to get the new SIM and they did stop replying to me... (Strange because usually they replay fast and are very friendly). Anyway it will probably not solve my issue as both BNEsim has the same behaviour in my phone. I really hope I can make it work with my new phone as I bought it espacially to be able to keep the BNEsim (or any travel sim) in the second slot without losing incoming call and SMS from my home SIM, and also because I have some GB on this card that I want to use this summer. Finally, note that UEA has been removed from the list of country included in the iHC package, they told me that UEA operator rise the price by 10x suddently so they had to take this country out of the standard offer and sell separate package (people with data from before the change might still be able to use them in UEA until they end it up and reload more data not valid in UEA (there are 2 separate counter during the transition).